<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valientes by youandmeandtheopenroad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961988">Valientes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeandtheopenroad/pseuds/youandmeandtheopenroad'>youandmeandtheopenroad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincesto, basicamente: sam y dean y la carretera, coda de las primeras temporadas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeandtheopenroad/pseuds/youandmeandtheopenroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toman la carretera del oeste.</p><p>Es un viaje largo. Inagotable.</p><p>El mapa de la interestatal y de todas sus carreteras secundarias descansa en el fondo de  la guatera. Es un mapa viejo, Sam lo compró en una gasolinera, hace ya muchos años. Marca en él todas las rutas que han recorrido. Caminos sin sentido ni dirección aparente. La mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera recuerda el orden en el que los tomaron. Otras, tan solo con mirarlo, es capaz de trazar esas rutas hacia atrás, las imágenes recomponiéndose las unas sobre las otras como en un rebobinado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valientes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/gifts">mullu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace mucho tiempo ya, pero me acuerdo de ti compañera de viaje.</p><p>(road trip-road trip-road trip)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>.The Road so far.</em><br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“Saving People. Hunting Things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The family Business”)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Toman la carretera del oeste.</p><p>Es un viaje largo. Inagotable.</p><p>El mapa de la interestatal y de todas sus carreteras secundarias descansa en el fondo de  la guatera. Es un mapa viejo, Sam lo compró en una gasolinera, hace ya muchos años. Marca en él todas las rutas que han recorrido. Caminos sin sentido ni dirección aparente. La mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera recuerda el orden en el que los tomaron. Otras, tan solo con mirarlo, es capaz de trazar esas rutas hacia atrás, las imágenes recomponiéndose las unas sobre las otras como en un rebobinado. </p><p>Dean besó por primera vez a aquella chica en Missouri. A veces recorrían como una exhalación ciudades, pueblos, poblaciones pequeñas de las que pocos viajeros de paso recuerdan el nombre. Esa vez no. Esa vez se quedaron en Warsaw, Missouri, unos días más de la cuenta, tal vez incluso semanas (un par de meses, tal vez). El tiempo suficiente para enamorarse, porque con diecisiete años el tiempo corre deprisa, y la vida se acelera para seguirle el paso.</p><p>Sam no recuerda el nombre de la chica. Recuerda la mirada de Dean, cuando por fin continuaron viaje (siempre otro lugar. Siempre –aunque a veces pareciese que se movían en círculos – hacia delante). Estaba enamorado. Sam está seguro de que esa fue la primera vez, porque algo cambió en Dean, durante el tiempo que siguió a aquellas semanas. Era algo parecido a la tristeza, pero también otra cosa (algo sólido, inmóvil, firme en el oscuro de sus ojos, en la forma en que no miraron atrás). Nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera un pestañeo cuando John anunció una mañana, sin que nada a su alrededor hubiese podido predecir el cambio, <em>Nos vamos</em>. Dean dejó atrás a la chica, Missouri y todos los besos que quedaban por dar. Fuese lo que fuese aquello que había nacido allí, el negocio familiar era algo que no admitía duda, una especie de contrato pactado en silencio de que todo lo que no fuesen ellos terminaría por perderse en un horizonte de sal, sangre y asfalto.</p><p>Dean besó por primera vez a aquella chica en Missouri. Lo recuerda porque no sabe si el mismo hubiese podido ser valiente. Enterrar la duda, la <em>posibilidad</em>, en ese lugar dónde Dean ha guardado todos esos ¿Y sí?, que a Sam le atenazan.</p><p>Su hermano tomó hace tiempo una decisión en torno a la que Sam lleva toda la vida caminando en círculos. Ni un instante de vacilación, ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento.</p><p>Porque esto es lo que hacen: Cerrar los ojos. Seguir adelante. Dibujar el pasado con tinta en las inflexiones de los mapas.</p><p>Y si algo más se pierde por el camino, bien, es un precio que han decidido pagar hace tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se detienen en Iowa.</p><p>Quince desapariciones en menos de tres semanas y la gente empieza a salir de ese estado de imposibilidad que se construye con la vida. Empiezan a creer que algo va <em>mal</em>, <em>realmente</em> mal. Sam lo ve en sus ojos cuando entran y salen de sus casas. Miedo a la idea de que ese equilibrio nacido de la costumbre se esté resquebrajando y se vean obligados a hacer frente a lo desconocido.</p><p>Lo peor son los niños.</p><p>Haciendo deberes en la cocina, asomando por detrás de las piernas de sus padres, o de sus madres, o de lo que quede de familias rotas por algo que tal vez no lleguen a descubrir nunca si ellos pueden evitarlo (hace tiempo que decidieron que es mejor dejarles vivir en la duda que en un mundo dónde conocer la verdad hace reales las pesadillas). Ve en cada uno de ellos la posibilidad de convertirse en lo que ellos son ahora (errantes, cazadores, soldados, desarraigados, <em>solos</em>) y algo se le pudre en fondo del estómago. Deberían ser pocos (ninguno) los que se viesen obligados a luchar en esta guerra que nunca va a terminar.</p><p>Se sientan en el salón de una casa preciosa, un hogar sacado de una fotografía de catálogo. La madre, un ama de casa de pelo rubio y ojos azules brillantes que debieron sonreír sin parar hasta hace solo cuatro días, les explica que no, que no había nada raro en el comportamiento de su marido. Ni sueños, ni visiones, ni conductas sospechosas, afirma, mientras les mira con extrañeza. Nada. Sam presiona los botones correctos pero no encuentra respuestas. Ni un solo indicio. A través de la ventana la niña, no mucho mayor que Sam allá por la época en que tomaron la carretera, se balancea en el columpio del patio. Tiene el mismo pelo rubio que su madre y amplios bucles que caen pesados sobre su espalda pequeñita. Se pregunta qué cambia. Qué se rompe. Qué te queda. Cómo aprendes (de nuevo) a vivir, tras la pérdida.</p><p>A veces no sabe como él mismo lo hizo.</p><p>(Otras, simplemente no sabe si alguna vez ha llegado a hacerlo)</p><p>Dean sale al patio después de un rato, dejándole en la sala. Se acuclilla junto al columpio y sonríe. Sam se despide mientras tanto. Hace promesas que no sabe si podrá cumplir. Miente un poco, y le sigue. No le escucha desde dónde está, pero es capaz de leer a medias las palabras que se forman en sus labios “¿Cómo te llamas?” Ángela, tal vez. Es difícil entenderlo. Tiene algo en la mano: una mariposa de papel. El material está arrugado, hay pequeños dobleces en los bordes. Dean aprieta los dientes, se tensa. Sigue hablando. Le retira un mechón de pelo de la frente. Pregunta algo más. La niña brilla por un momento. Ésta vez sonríe y a Sam el corazón se le hunde en cavidades oscuras.</p><p>
  <em> ¿Cómo sobrevivimos?</em>
</p><p> Dean empuja el columpio, con suavidad. Sam lee los dobleces de su expresión. Bromea con la niña, el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en su pelo. Ve al Dean que sabe que hay bajo toda esa fachada suya, al hombre que no se rinde.</p><p>Van a resolver éste caso.</p><p>Dean decidió perder hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez porque perder es lo que más odia el mundo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Los mapas marcan todos los lugares en los que han estado. Algunas veces, marcan también lo que aquellos que dejan atrás no pierden.</p><p>Salvan a una chica en Alburquerque. El espíritu que la mantiene encerrada la llama vida, <em>mi vida</em>. La chica no es para él más que la sombra de otro fantasma, pero es incapaz de dejarla marchar, no quiere verla realmente. Es una historia triste. Le hace pensar en lo que fueron una vez lo que ahora son monstruos. Cuando la llevan a casa su madre tiene lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas en las mejillas, ríe entre sollozos <em>mi niña</em>. El padre pregunta pero Dean la mira <em>¿Qué quieres que sepan?</em> Y la chica asiente con la mirada.</p><p>Inventa una historia bastante buena. Una que da miedo, solo que no tanto. <em>Somos valientes por aquellos a los que amamos, </em>piensa Sam, encogiéndose en el interior de su chaqueta. Puede que no esa noche, pero volverán a dormir tranquilos. La chica no. Antes de marcharse, Sam le da su teléfono, le dice “Por si te hace falta” aunque lo que quiere decir es “Por si tienes pesadillas”.</p><p>No le llama nunca. El valor es algo a lo que muchas veces solo podemos enfrentarnos solos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“¿Starbucks o burritos?”</p><p>Lo oye. No le escucha. Estaba en otro lugar. Tan lejos que casi siente el impacto cuando regresa.</p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p>“Que qué quieres para comer”</p><p>Dean está contento, casi exultante. Acaban de matar  un Doppleganger en Virginia. Dean odia los Dopplegangers.</p><p>“Ah. Lo que quieras”</p><p>“Acabas de desaprovechar tu única oportunidad de comerte una ensalada con pan de semillas de amapola”</p><p>Sam se restriega los ojos, interesado solo a medias.</p><p>“Bueno, tu odias la ensalada”</p><p>“Ya” Baja un poco el volumen de la radio “Pero tú no”</p><p>Bien, eso ha sido <em>raro.</em></p><p>“¿No te importa si comemos ensalada?”</p><p>“Dicen que en la variedad está el gusto” Le guiña un ojo, sonríe suave, frunciendo la boca, se marcan los ángulos de sus mejillas “A mí me gusta la <em>variedad</em>”</p><p>Sam niega con la cabeza, bufa. Le censura un poco, sólo porque le gusta censurarle. Le golpea despacito con el puño. Sonríe.</p><p>“La verdad es que me apetecen burritos”</p><p>Dean acciona el intermitente. Toma el siguiente giro a la izquierda.</p><p>“Marchando una de burritos entonces”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hay días en que <em>eligen </em>el camino a seguir. Solo ellos dos, la música, la carretera, y la ilusión del infinito.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>El motel en el que duermen huele a humedad y a polvo mojado. Dean no deja de estornudar. Siempre se enfada cuando estornuda, y nunca deja de ser gracioso. Puede explicarle como montar una Beretta con los ojos cerrados, la disciplina de un soldado, pero tiene poco más de seis años cada vez que se constipa. <em>Típico</em> de Dean.</p><p>“Voy a dejar todo esto. Casarme con una mujer viuda y rica. Preferiblemente una <em>ex-conejita Playboy</em> viuda y rica, y dormir en el Ritz. En el puto Ritz. Cristo. ¿Has visto el baño?”</p><p>“Lo más cerca que vamos a estar tu yo del Ritz será si ese gerente de Florida vuelva a llamarnos para exorcizarlo”</p><p>“Pues la próxima vez podía <em>por lo menos</em> ofrecernos una habitación. Seguro que las habitaciones del Ritz no me dan alergia”</p><p>“Pensaba que no tenías alergia a nada”</p><p>Duda un instante. Carraspea.</p><p>“Y no tengo”</p><p>Sam se <em>tiene </em>que reír. A carcajadas.</p><p>“Pues claro que no”</p><p>Como si la justicia cósmica hubiese estado esperando el momento adecuado, Dean estornuda.</p><p>“Deeeeean tiene alergiaaaa” Canturrea “Tanto ir por la vida a lo Harry el sucio y luego va y resulta que eres una <em>flor frágil</em>” Hay un revuelo de mantas y un calcetín hecho una pelota le impacta en la frente. Sam lo recoge. Huele <em>demasiado </em>a Dean. Pies de Dean. <em>Aj</em>.</p><p>Lo lanza de vuelta pero no acierta, claro.</p><p>“A mí no, pero estoy seguro que a la pared tiene que haberle dolido, si te sirve de algo”</p><p>“Que te den”</p><p>“No sabes perder”</p><p>“Porque no me hace falta”</p><p>Llevan semanas así. De casi demasiado buen humor. Un poco invencibles.</p><p>Un poco suicidas, diría John.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Sam esconde todos los calcetines limpios “Te vas a enterar, no te haces una idea de <em>cuánto</em> te vas a enterar” “Claro, Dean”.</p><p>Dejan calentar el motor durante unos minutos. Queman el asfalto en dirección a Menphis. Según Dean, el fantasma de Elvis necesita una visita.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cerca de Graceland, todo se va al carajo.</p><p>Hay una larga carretera que atraviesa la ciudad, cortando en perpendicular con el Elvis Prestley Boulevard. Se llama Winchester Road. Dean dice que es un signo <em>inequívoco </em>de que sus destinos están ligados al legado espiritual Del Rey. Sam espera que no con toda su alma porque los recuerdos más vivos que tiene de Elvis Prestley son algo bastante grotesco y se niega a pensar en sí mismo o en su hermano como dos borrachos cuarentones con una tendencia preocupante hacia los trajes de luces. Concede lo de las buenas canciones, pero había algo en Elvis Prestley que siempre le dio un grado considerable de repelús. A Dean no, a Dean le encanta.</p><p>“Pero si el tío era el puto amo, joder” Rechista mientras salen del coche agazapados y corren hasta situarse, armas en la mano, contra la pared de la nave.</p><p>No ha habido movimiento en toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche, pero cuando un hombre enjuto, desgarbado, sale por la puerta de atrás arrastrando un bulto negro sobre la acera, está claro que algo ocurre ahí dentro. Dean quita el seguro de la pistola. “Eres un blasfemo <em>de mierda.</em>  Eso es lo que eres”</p><p>Sam se agacha junto a la puerta.</p><p>“A ti de pequeño te daba miedo <em>espinete</em>, Dean”</p><p>No hay moros en la costa pero su hermano mantiene la vista en el callejón, cubriéndole, por si las moscas.</p><p>“No es lo mismo ni de coña. En espinete había algo <em>sobrenatural</em>”</p><p>“Eso mismo decías del encargado del motel esta mañana”</p><p>La puerta se abre con un chasquido que hace eco en las paredes del callejón.</p><p>“Y todavía no tenemos pruebas lo contrario, ¿verdad?” replica, una sonrisa canalla en su cara. Suena muy satisfecho de sí mismo.</p><p>Entran en el edificio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean abre la puerta de la habitación de una patada.</p><p>Sam está herido. Lo que había en aquel local tenía garras y dientes. Contaron por lo menos cinco antes de que se apagaran las luces. Era como si les estuvieran esperando, probablemente era así, o eso, o estaban muy bien preparados para un ataque.</p><p>Su brazo no deja de sangrar por encima del codo y por otro corte más pequeño en la cara interna del antebrazo. Siente el hombro débil, sus músculos temblando compulsivamente a causa el shock. No le parece que la herida sea tan grave pero a lo mejor se equivoca, porque Dean está frenético. Dos cortes superficiales le atraviesan la mejilla y de uno más pequeño brota sangre por encima de su ceja, haciendo que cada poco tenga que pasar la mano para que no le llegue a las pestañas, tiñendo su sien de rojo cada vez que lo hace.</p><p>“Dean, tranquilo, no es-”</p><p>“Ni se te ocurra decir que no es nada” no grita, pero casi.</p><p>“Pero es que-”</p><p>“Silencio, Sam”</p><p>Le abre la camisa con unas tijeras, ya era insalvable de todas formas. Le da un poco de pena porque era una de sus camisas preferidas, la de las rayas marrones. Era por lo menos una de las que más le estaban durando.</p><p>“Creo que perdí la pistola cuando me golpeó” balbucea “Igual se ha quedado en el coche. La verdad es que no estoy seguro” Se siente un poco mareado, probablemente sea la adrenalina, ha subido tan rápido que ahora al bajar le está dejando frío. El brazo empieza a dolerle <em>de verdad</em>.</p><p>“Me importa una mierda la puta pistola. Coge esto” le pasa las tijeras.</p><p>“¿Por qué estás enfadado?”</p><p>“Porque- No sé. No lo sé. ¿Dónde está la aguja?”</p><p>“En mi bolsa, dentro de la caja”</p><p>Dean rebusca y la deja en la mesita cuando la encuentra, junto al carrete de hilo, y desaparece en el baño. Sam odia ésta parte, la odia con todo su corazón. A veces se siente tan reducido a girones que se le revuelve el estómago. Su hermano reaparece con una toalla húmeda. Se desprende vaho, de la tela templada, y resquema un poco cuando le limpia la herida, eficaz, desnudándola de sangre.</p><p>“Teníamos que haber esperado. No sabemos lo que son, y ahora esos bichos nos conocen”</p><p>Tiene el ceño fruncido, niega de vez en cuando con la cabeza, como reprochándose algo a sí mismo.</p><p>“No pueden encontrarnos” dice Sam, ahogando un grito de dolor cuando Dean roza con la toalla la parte más profunda de la herida.</p><p>“Eso no lo sabes”</p><p>No. No lo sabe.</p><p>Vuelve, esa sensación que a veces olvida, esa angustia de la realidad que se impone. <em>Frágiles</em>. Son tan frágiles. Cuando la suerte les engaña y les permite confiarse, el golpe siempre es más duro. Quiere alargar la mano y limpiar esa sangre de la frente de Dean, decirle que no pasa nada. Mentirle como mienten a todo el mundo. Pero no puede, y el gesto se pierde, y las palabras se disuelven en su lengua.</p><p>“Buscaremos. Averiguaremos que son. Descubriremos cómo matarlos. Tranquilo”</p><p>“No puedo estar tranquilo” Pero coge aire, Sam lo escucha, largo, profundo. Coge aire y empieza a hilvanar la aguja. Le tiemblan ligeramente las manos. “¿Dieciocho en la de arriba?”</p><p>“Dieciséis” Señala “Esta parte no hace falta coserla”</p><p>“Bien”</p><p>Dean trabaja en silencio, la suavidad de sus dedos hace que le cosquille la piel, contrasta con el frío de la aguja. Cuesta creer que hace solo un momento esas mismas manos temblasen. La primera vez que Dean le cosió una herida, Sam tenía los ojos húmedos con las lágrimas contenidas y cuando su hermano se agachó a su lado, pasándole una mano por el pelo, sus dedos acariciando la piel escondida, le dijo “Ahora tienes que ser valiente. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Sammy, se valiente por mí” calmando misteriosamente el horror.</p><p>
  <em>Dean. Siempre Dean.</em>
</p><p>Sam asiente para sí mismo.</p><p>Cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le cuesta dormir esa noche. La fiebre le sube alrededor de las tres y despierta en un mundo de pesadillas vivas que se entremezclan con las sombras de la habitación, que se alimentan de ellas. Un  mundo entre dos mundos.</p><p>El colchón se hunde a su lado bajo el peso de un cuerpo. Las sombras de su sueño ya no son sombras. Ahora tienen forma, y densidad. Alargan la mano hacia él. Quiere huir, pero el cuerpo no le responde. Quiere llamar a Dean pero le huye su propia voz ¿Dónde está?  Traga saliva. No puede encontrarla.</p><p>Escucha <em>click,</em> y a luz de la mesita de noche se enciende, desplegando un halo amarillo a su alrededor. Dean le mira con ojos muy abiertos, pupilas dilatadas de repente. Le pregunta si está bien.</p><p>“Es la herida. Tranquilo. Tómate esto”</p><p>Le ayuda a incorporarse, una mano tras su nuca, haciendo un poco de fuerza. Le cuesta tragar la pastilla pero el agua fría le despeja.</p><p>“¿Con qué soñabas?”</p><p>Todo parece más pequeño, más cercano, en la semi-penumbra de la habitación.</p><p>Se encoge de hombros.</p><p>Dean frunce el ceño. Asiente.</p><p>“Hazme sitio, anda”</p><p>Se apoya en una mano para trasladar el peso de su cuerpo.  El sudor empieza a enfriarse entre su pelo, en la línea de su columna. Se encoge un poco, tiembla sin querer. Dean les cubre con la manta y poco a poco el calor regresa, más suave, tranquilo. Apaga la luz.</p><p>Durante un rato no se escucha nada más que el silencio revoloteando en sus oídos, el corazón bombeando en un ritmo que se apaga como el recuerdo de corrientes lejanas, hasta que Dean lo rompe.</p><p>“Debería ser más fácil” muy bajito, casi suspirado.</p><p>“¿El qué?” Pregunta Sam.</p><p>“Esto que hacemos”</p><p>“¿Esto que-?</p><p>“Seguir” Para. Explica. “Pero es como si cada vez- estuviésemos más cerca”</p><p>“¿Mas cerca de qué?” Pero es una pregunta innecesaria. La respuesta está ahí. Está ahí siempre.</p><p>Más cerca de algo que parece inevitable.</p><p>Caer, levantarse, luchar, sufrir, seguir, <em>morir</em>. Cada vez, es como si desafiasen su suerte.</p><p>Dean coge aire a su lado. Se acerca. Más. Entierra la frente en la curva de su cuello, su pelo acaricia la piel bajo su oreja “No lo sé”</p><p>Y en realidad es mejor así. Es mejor si tratan de creer que no lo saben.</p><p>“Shhh. Duerme” susurra su hermano, y Sam se esconde en el calor de su cuerpo, trata de encontrar el sueño en el ritmo intermitente de su respiración.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tardan casi una semana en encontrar la forma de matar a los monstruos. Cuando por fin lo consiguen, entierran los restos de las víctimas (tristes, desarmadas, anónimas) que encuentran en un rincón oscuro de la nave. Desaparecen en una tierra sin nombres, sin recuerdo.</p><p>Graceland es mucho menos impresionante de lo que esperaban, cuando antes de salir de Memphis se detienen frente a sus puertas. Hay notas musicales en la verja, y el pavimento que se alarga hasta la entrada brilla húmedo con la lluvia que se acumula entre sus poros.</p><p>
  <em>Born to lose, my every hope is gone.</em>
</p><p>Recuerda, como un presagio de días grises.</p><p>Nunca le ha gustado Elvis Prestley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vivimos con el miedo.</em>
</p><p>A veces Sam se cansa. De seguir, de luchar, de desgarrarse. De  fingir que sabe cómo ser valiente.</p><p>Son las vidas de los otros, el precio por el que nunca se detienen.</p><p>(John diría que es por ellos mismos, también, porque es mejor sacrificarse que vivir con miedo)</p><p>Y Sam continúa.</p><p>En gran parte por Dean. A veces, solo por Dean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>De alguna forma están ahí, también.</p><p>En los mapas.</p><p>Los rostros de aquellos a quienes salvan, de aquellos a quienes pierden.</p><p>Los recuerdos de Sam son como sangre en las carreteras de ese viejo mapa de carretera. Lo dobla con cuidado, de vuelta a la guantera. Sube un par de grados la calefacción.</p><p>“Parece que no va dejar de llover nunca” la voz de Dean se mezcla con el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas. <em>Tac-tac, tac-tac.</em> Parece como si un ritmo tratase de dejarse adivinar entre el resonar mecánico.</p><p>“¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?”</p><p>“Más datos, Sam” alarga la mano y coge el vaso de café que han comprado en la última gasolinera. Ya debe de estar frío.</p><p>“Cómo sería dejarlo”</p><p>Es algo de lo que nunca hablan. Es algo de lo que Sam siempre ha necesitado hablar.</p><p>Dean da un trago largo al café.</p><p>“Algunas veces”</p><p>“¿Y?”</p><p>“Que es una pregunta que es mejor dejar de hacerse”</p><p>Al <em>tac-tac, tac-tac</em> se une ahora el crujido del granizo. Esferas minúsculas que se derriten sobre el parabrisas. Dean suena tan frío como esa tormenta.</p><p>“Vas a irte, ¿no? Cuando encontremos al demonio”</p><p>“No lo he pensado” Miente, pero da igual, porque Dean lo sabe de sobra. “¿Qué harías? Si pudieras” sigue.</p><p><em>Tac-tac-toctoctoctoctoc-Tac-tac. </em>Dean le mira un instante, rápido, un atisbo en la periferia. Desvía la mirada.</p><p>“¿Nunca has pensado- que tal vez estemos aquí sólo porque otros decidieron no hacerlo?”</p><p>Sam no lo había pensado nunca. Y el frío le baja por la columna hasta derretirse en las paredes de su estómago. Sube la calefacción un par de grados más.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Se hace la misma pregunta a sí mismo una y otra vez.</p><p>Pero no está seguro, de si saber demasiado nos convierte en esclavos, o de si realmente podemos elegir.</p><p>De si somos héroes, o simplemente condenados.</p><p>Hace mucho tiempo creía conocer la respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué harías, Sam? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kaysville, cerca de Salt Lake City, es lo bastante grande como para albergar casi media docena de colegios. Tienen que visitarlos todos, y unas siete casas, antes de encontrar una pista que les dé algún indicio de con qué cojones están tratando. Sam lleva casi dos días sin dormir y el regusto metálico del Red Bull se le ha quedado pegado en la entrada de la garganta.</p><p>La criatura es inteligente. Elige a los niños a la luz del sol, en los patios de los colegios, en los parques. Se disfraza de aquello que más desean y les atrae, cada vez a un lugar distinto, y ahí su rastro se pierde.</p><p>Sam se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se levanta para preparar café. No pueden permitirse dormir.</p><p>“Siete críos en menos de dos semanas” Dean cierra el libro en el que ha estado leyendo “¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo, Sam?”.</p><p>Lava la vieja cafetera. La llena de café y agua. La pone al fuego. Piensa.</p><p>“¿Dice algo ahí acerca de sus costumbres? ¿Procedencia?”</p><p>“Gnigts. Son suecos. Encierran a los niños y se alimentan de sus sueños. Los mantienen con vida hasta que se cansan de ellos. Buscan lugares fríos, son criaturas del hielo” hace una pausa “Lugares fríos ¿Qué cojones hace en Utah? Es un jodido desierto” Le pega un golpe al libro, que impacta con un sonido amortiguado sobre la moqueta. Viéndole ahí sentado, con los puños cerrados apoyados en la rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, Sam piensa en que no importa lo valiente que seas, no importa lo mucho que estés dispuesto a luchar, hacerlo siempre duele, y perder,  perder es lo que más duele de todo.</p><p>Y están tan acostumbrados, dios santo, tan acostumbrados a perder.</p><p>“Joder”</p><p>Siente la impotencia de Dean, las ganas de hacer algo pero no saber <em>qué</em>. Quiere acercarse a él, cargar con parte de ese peso, decirle que van a rescatar a esos críos, matar al bicho. Decirle que todo va a salir bien. <em>Todo</em>.</p><p>Lo hace.</p><p>Se arrodilla entre sus piernas y posa una mano en su hombro, sintiendo su calor en los extremos de los dedos. Dean y todo ese calor. Siempre tantísimo calor.</p><p>“Eh” murmura. Y Dean asiente “Ya lo sé, Sam”</p><p>Tira de él hacia sí, posa la frente en su frente, entierra los dedos en las raíces de su pelo.</p><p>“Vamos a encontrarlos”</p><p>Dean cierra los ojos y Sam nota como se relaja, poco a poco. El peso contra su frente, el corazón golpeando un poco más suave en las paredes de su piel. Se apoya en él como un animal que anhela el contacto y Sam se permite quedarse así durante un rato, solo un poco más, hasta que se rompa el hechizo.</p><p>Son solo unos segundos. Al fondo de la habitación, el café empieza a burbujear.</p><p>Sam se levanta, se aleja, ligeramente mareado.</p><p>“¿Lugares fríos, dices?” Pregunta mientras alarga la mano para retirar la cafetera del fuego.</p><p>Dean se masajea las sienes.</p><p>“Helados. Cavernas, cuevas, agujeros bajo tierra- puede resistir el calor, pero necesita frío para hibernar y para aletargar a sus víctimas. Aunque puede haberse adaptado, encontrar algún lugar frío en la ciudad”</p><p>Piensa. Hay algo ahí, se deja entrever en la superficie de su conciencia como un hormigueo.</p><p>Mezcla su café con leche, llena la taza de Dean de líquido oscuro.</p><p>“¿A qué distancia estamos de la cordillera de Wasatch?” Pregunta tendiéndole el café “Esa zona se llena de nieve en invierno. Tal vez habita ahí hasta que llega el verano, y todavía quedan cuevas frías a las que llevar alimento” traga saliva.</p><p>“A unos cincuenta minutos. Menos de las montañas más cercanas, pero nunca podríamos encontrarlos. La cordillera es enorme”</p><p>“Ya”</p><p>Se sienta en la mesa y deja su café demasiado caliente junto al ordenador. Teclea el nombre del pueblo en google <em>“Kaysville”</em> piensa, escribe <em>“Frío” </em>Nada. <em>“Helado”</em> Nada tampoco. Borra, escribe <em>“Hielo”</em> A juzgar por los resultados que aparecen Utah debe de ser el puto estado de las heladerías. Mira un poco más abajo, frunce el ceño “Compañía de hielo de Kaysville”. Podría servir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Consiguen rescatar a los niños, los restos del Gnigt calcinados en una esquina de la cámara. Están entumecidos, hambrientos, y pasa un buen rato hasta que consiguen reanimarlos a base de agua y de frotar sus extremidades hasta que logran mantenerse mínimamente en pie, pero están vivos. Ha sido un jodido golpe de suerte. Unos días más lo que hubiesen encontrado sería algo totalmente distinto.</p><p>Cuando esa noche Dean aparca el impala frente a uno de esos tugurios de mala muerte para los que parece que tiene alguna especie de radar Sam se toma tres cervezas casi seguidas, mientras Dean se pasea por la larga lista de chupitos de colores que van desapareciendo en sucesión.</p><p>“Días así, hay que celebrarlos, Sammy” y se inclina para revolverle el pelo, la punta de la lengua asomando brillante al borde de su sonrisa.</p><p>Es como una montaña rusa, ésta vida que llevan.</p><p>Sam bufa “Deeeeeean” pero es solo por fastidiar, y le hace una mueca mientras trata de devolver los mechones al algo parecido a un orden.</p><p>“Vamos a brindar” Levanta un chupito de color enfermizo que se llama algo como <em>La Putita </em>y espera a que Sam alce su cerveza.</p><p>“Por los que sobreviven” dice, solemne.</p><p>Sam se lo piensa un momento.</p><p>“Por los que <em>hacemos</em> sobrevivir”</p><p>Dean asiente, brindan. Se atraganta con el chupito y a Sam la cerveza se le sube hasta la nariz con cuando se ríe de él sin poder contenerse.</p><p>
  <em>Porque sobrevivimos. Porque nos hacemos sobrevivir.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cierran el bar, trastabillando de camino al rincón del aparcamiento en el que les espera el impala. Están borrachos de alcohol, de música, de victoria.</p><p>Dean conduce despacio hasta el Motel “Nos van a multar. Llevamos unos tres litros de alcohol por encima del límite legal. Cada uno” “Sólo es ilegal si nos pillan” Su hermano le guiña un ojo, de esa manera tan suya que hace que Sam rompa a reír, sintiéndose bastante estúpido (ni de coña ha sido tan gracioso) y considerablemente feliz. Muy, muy feliz.</p><p>Se pelean en broma cuando entran en la habitación y rebotan cuando caen sobre la cama de Sam, gritándose cosas sin sentido “¡Has mancillado a mi chica!” “¡Dean! ¡Mi rodilla!” empujando, tirando, encajando, desencajando.</p><p>Dean no se molesta en marcharse a su cama. Sam no se molesta en echarle.</p><p><em>A mi hermano </em>piensa, enredado en esa calidez envolvente que es Dean <em>elegiría a mi hermano.</em></p><p>“Me haces valiente, Dean” Susurra a la oscuridad de la habitación, a las líneas de luz que navegan en el espacio.</p><p>Su hermano tal vez esté dormido ya. Tal vez no. Se enrosca contra su espalda, hunde el aliento en su cuello. Sam le siente a lo largo de  los planos de toda su piel.</p><p>
  <em>De todas las cosas que pueden haber quedado atrás, al final no importa, porque quedas tú.</em>
</p><p>Se sumerge en un sueño sin sueños. Solo calor, y aire, y paz y silencio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Mas tarde en la noche, le despiertan los labios de Dean en sus labios. Respira palabras que se ahogan en su aliento, y se besan, como remolinos de agua, como si todo lo que hay más allá, fuese un universo distinto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No tengas miedo” le dice Dean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no hace falta. Sam ya no tiene ningún miedo.)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tal vez no se trata de quien eres, o de quien quieres ser. Tal vez se trata de del lugar al que perteneces. El lugar al que <em>eliges</em> pertenecer.</p><p>Tal vez sea de eso de lo que trata la vida.</p><p>Sam observa, apoyado en la ventanilla, la extensa inmensidad del paisaje. Fuerza la  vista en un intento de vislumbrar el punto en que la tierra se curva al difuminarse contra el horizonte. No sabe si es realmente posible verlo, ese lugar dónde  el mundo se arquea y se adentra en los lugares hacia los que desaparecen los barcos, pero lo intenta, ahí, recostado como está sobre el borde, viendo pasar las extensiones planas de luz y amarillo de Montana, sus campos de oro en movimiento.</p><p>Dean canturrea a su lado, bajito, un poco ronco. El sonido de la radio reverbera en el esqueleto del coche y hace eco desde ahí en las yemas de sus dedos, se diluye en el profundo corazón de sus huesos.</p><p>“We don’t have to go anywhere- Baby I really don’t care, as long as I’m with you" su voz se rasga en los extremos de las palabras.</p><p>Sam cambia de postura, estirándose como puede, solo para recordar que realmente no cabe en ese asiento, ni en ninguno, ya que estamos. Le hace pensar en esas teorías que dicen que solo crecemos hasta ocupar el espacio disponible, y en lo equivocadas que están. A veces crecemos muchísimo más.  Hubo un tempo en que ese asiento se le quedaba pequeño más allá de las piernas flexionadas. Ahora se le hace tan grande como las vastas planicies de afuera. Los espacios son engañosos. Dean los hace engañosos. Está bastante seguro de eso. Le gusta pensar que si ha de obligarse a encajar en algún sitio,  no hay ningún lugar mejor que éste.</p><p>Su hermano parece saber lo que piensa, y extiende una mano para hundirla en su pelo y revolotear ahí, hasta enmarañarlo por completo.</p><p>“Hey, Sammy” susurra, respirando su nombre, y Sam inclina hacia el contacto se llena los pulmones de oxígeno <em>Hey, Dean.</em></p><p>“¿A dónde quieres ir?”</p><p>Sam piensa en el mapa que espera doblado en la guantera y en Dean, que no necesita ningún papel para saber dónde han estado, a dónde se dirigen.</p><p>Es un viaje largo. Inagotable.</p><p>“A dónde tú quieras, Dean”</p><p>
  <em>A dónde quieras.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><br/><em>.The road ahead.</em> </strong> <strong> <em><br/></em><br/></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“You two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should go to school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Find a couple of girls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have two point five kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Live regular”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sir, we don´t wanna go to school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> We don´t want regular. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We want this”)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Los mapas son artefactos curiosos.</p><p>Son minutos, y segundos, y distancias. Son paradas en medio de ninguna parte, instantes robados al tiempo. Son las cosas que pierdes, y las cosas que ganas. Son vidas: la tuya y la de los otros. Son historias, y recuerdos. Son <em>de dónde vengo</em> y <em>a dónde quiero ir</em>. Son tú, y yo, y la carretera. Las cosas que no sabemos. El camino que se alarga.</p><p>Los mapas son Sam, y Dean. Valor, y miedo, y todas las cosas que elegimos.</p><p>Recorren la carretera hacia el norte como una estela de fuego sobre el asfalto. Montana tiembla bajo los colores del sol como vista a través de una llama, y continúa más allá, donde no alcanza la vista, como si en éste lugar la tierra no tuviese límites y Sam piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, a veces podemos construir nuestros propios mapas y que es hacerlo a pesar del miedo lo que nos hace valientes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(one more time, with feeling)<br/>Encuéntrame en <a href="https://youandmeandtheopenroad.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>